Stolen Fragments
by Lox
Summary: Post PKW. John and Aeryn recieve a posthumous transmission that tells them of a horrible defilement from their worst enemy. Scorpius creating life using their stolen DNA.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been nearly a whole cycle since the Peacekeeper Wars. Since the birth of John and Aeryn's small son, D'Argo.

Nearly a year of running planet-to-planet transports for varying types of cargo, mostly legal, to make ends meet. .

Nearly a year of never having to utter the words 'Scarran' - 'Wormhole' or 'Scorpius'.

Nearly a year for John, Aeryn, their son, and the remaining crew of Moya to enjoy peaceful, quiet and above all Peacekeeper free lives.

And nearly a year, apparently, was too much to ask.

A seemingly unremarkable afternoon, one like many that had come before it, saw John Crichton striding down Moya's main hallway, humming under his breath. He had just put his son down for a nap, and was making his way to the bridge to join Aeryn. They were currently making their way back from a long delivery to Janox, a large commerce planet where they usually found the most business from wealthy business owners looking to ship their wares to farther reaches of the galaxy.

John didn't mind the work so much, it certainly wasn't as exciting as the life he had grown begrudgingly accustomed to in his first four years out here, but it kept food on the table and certainly wasn't as lethal. However, John knew that it was taking its toll on Aeryn. Although she would never admit it, Crichton could tell that some small part of her missed her old life. She was born a soldier, after all, and when John would wake in the middle of the night to find Aeryn standing by the window, gazing out into the infinite darkness of stars, he knew what was going through her mind.

Even John had to admit that there were times when he wished some of it back, but the thought of his wife and child being in any danger immediately pushed all notions of nostalgia from his mind. To keep them safe, he'd sacrifice the world.

He had done it once before.

Upon entering the bridge John laid eyes on Rygel and Chiana to his left, busying themselves with one of Moya's systems that had been giving them trouble, whilst Aeryn stood in the centre of the room, leaning over Moya's navigational controls, double checking their speed and coordinates. All was well and normal. John sidled up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and moving in to place a kiss to her neck. Aeryn smiled, running her hands down her husband's strong arms. "How is D'Argo?"

John released her and moved to stand beside at her side, his gaze drifting to Moya's main view screen and the wide expanse of stars it currently displayed. "Little tyke is down for the count, he sleeps like his old man…" John said, smiling at the mere thought of his son.

"How are we doing up here?"

Aeryn gestured towards the navigational controls, "we're right on schedule, we should arrive on Janox in two solar days."

"Good to hear baby, we'll be able to find Hunnan, that cheap bastard, and finally get the rest of our money." John said, crossing over to Moya's essential systems console and checking the status of the leviathan.

Suddenly Pilot's voice flooded the cabin: "Crichton, we've just received a long distance transmission. It's directed to you and Aeryn specifically."

"Where did it come from Pilot?" Aeryn queried, crossing her arms over her chest.

Pilot's voice answered in his cool, even tones. "I'm unable to pinpoint an exact location, Officer Sun, however, taking into account the strength and erosion of the transmission, it must have traveled a great distance to reach us."

"Well shall we see whose calling us long-distance then?" John asked, his expression causing Aeryn to raise an eyebrow and grin as she stepped up beside her husband moving her attention to the large view screen in front of her. Little did they both know that what they were about to witness would change everyone's lives irrevocably.


	2. Chapter 1: Famous Last Words

**Chapter One: Famous Last Words**

The travel weary message crackled to life on Moya's main screen. Immediately conjuring the grinning form of Scorpius into view. Aeryn took her husband's hand gently in hers and gave it a firm squeeze. Not Scorpius. Not again.

"Just when I thought I was out…" she heard John whisper, the vagueness of this statement gave her the impression that it was his benefit only.

"Hello John. Surprised to see me? Well, not to worry, in view of the fact that if you are indeed, viewing this transmission, then it can only signify one thing: I am dead. Tragic, I know. You see, a short while ago, I implanted a high frequency beacon inside of my own brain to send this particular message to you when it sensed that all of my internal functions were no longer processing. Please understand, John that this message was one that I had always longed to deliver to you in person, but now, it appears, this is quite impossible. Now pay attention for I have a story to impart on you, and you won't want to miss anything.

During my time with the Peacekeepers, while you were thought to be dead on the water-planet and I was a high-ranking officer, I had several on-going experiments that were not entirely sanctioned by Peacekeeper High Command. One of which, my own personal favorite, is the reason for this post-humus missive, for not only does it involve you, Crichton, but the lovely Officer Sun as well."

John tightened his grip on Aeryn's hand as Scorpius continued.

"You see, Crichton, I have always been off-put by the means of my origins. You know that I was the product of Scarran breeding experiments. And, in spite of the fact that I myself am, or should I say _was_, the living proof of the failure of those experiments, the subject of genetic hybrids always fascinated me. And since, Crichton, you and Aeryn Sun were always so intriguing to me, I decided to conduct a breeding experiment of my very own. Using DNA I collected unbeknownst to you and the good Officer during one of our many times together, I merged your genetic codes in the form of a single, living being... A child."

John's stomach bottomed out as he fought to breathe, choking on what this pseudo-Scorpius was telling him. Looking to a silent Aeryn, John was greeted with a mask of disbelief and disgust as she raised a hand to cover her mouth. And yet looking into her tear-filled eyes, he could glimpse, behind the anguish, the chilling cold of unadulterated hatred. If this transmission proved to be accurate, and Scorpius _was_ dead, and he _had_ created a child, John swore to drag Scorpius all the way back from Hell, just to be able to kill the man himself. Not knowing if he could take much more, John wrapped his arms around a silent yet emotional Aeryn and continued listening.

"I had great plans for this child, Crichton, make no mistake. Half-Sebacean, half-human, half Aeryn Sun and half John Crichton, the opportunities that such an offspring presented me were endless. I took a special interest in the project spending endless arns implanting key knowledge into the fetus, combat training, flight controls, tactical science, languages, medical training, and, of course, the wormhole knowledge that, with the help of the Aurora Chair and my neural clone, I was lucky enough to obtain from you, John. However, this is where I lose myself Crichton, for you see, not only did I inseminate the child with your wormhole knowledge, but I also transplanted all the other memories I had managed to secure from you during your occupation of the Aurora Chair. You see why these actions confuse me Crichton? There was no logical reason to implant your memories into the child, I was rid of you once and for all, or so I thought, and yet I found myself recreating you in this offspring. It's because we're alike, you and I. As much as you will try and deny it Crichton, it's true. You: the hero, me: the villain. Fundamentally the same, and yet fundamentally different. You needed me to fill a void, to bring balance, and, in your absence, I found myself in want of said balance once again. And yet, disaster struck. Peacekeeper High Command learned the specifics of my experiment and immediately seized control over it, hoping to find some genetic improvements to Sebacean physiology in a human - Sebacean hybrid. They confiscated the fetus from me and made some additions of their own. They applied a highly powerful growth stimulant to the fetus as it was in stasis, in order for it to mature physically and mentally at an exponential rate until a desired age was obtained. The Peacekeeper's had some torturous experiments in mind for the hybrid, and survival would be more assured in a more mature specimen, therefore your child was grown to the physical and mental age of eighteen cycles in a matter of solar days. All this, while you were in bits at the bottom of the sea…"

The Scorpius on the view-screen smirked evilly, and something inside of John Crichton snapped. He had been tortured, chased, shot at, blown up, plotted against, imprisoned, threatened, black-mailed, twinned, turned into a statue, interrogated, forced to destroy a planet and killed more than once during his cycles out here in the Uncharted Territories. And yet, out of everything that had happened to him and his wife, out of every hardship and death that they had gone through, this… was the most evil, disgusting and tainted thing he could ever imagine. Scorpius, stealing their DNA, creating a _life_! Peacekeepers, experiments, DNA, memories, eighteen cycles old, a child… _their_ child… It was all too much for John as he released his hold of Aeryn and sank to his knees, all the while Scorpius' last transmission played on:

"But our story is not over Crichton, and it does not have the ending you expect. No, for you must understand that I was not about to see my experiment destroyed by artless Peacekeeper experimentation, therefore, I set a plan into motion. I managed to break into the lab containing my experiment and prematurely awaken your offspring from stasis. With Sikozu's help I managed to secure a small ship and enough credits to last a few cycles, and I instructed the confused and scared fledgling to steer clear of Peacekeeper controlled space and especially bio-med scans, for if anyone were to discover her unique physiology, the consequences could be disastrous. I blew the lab afterwards, destroying any remaining samples of your DNA John, to cover my tracks. But think of the child John! An entirely new species! Isn't it amazing? I've included in this transmission all of the data pertaining to your child and all my notes regarding the experiment itself. And, as a special gift to you, John, I've even included the codes to a very unique homing signature that I implanted into your child without the Peacekeeper's knowledge. What an exceptional parting gift! Don't you think Crichton? My death, and a _daughter_, all in the same-"

"-Pilot, halt transmission…" Aeryn's low voice interrupted, as Pilot stopped the recording and Scorpius' grinning face faded from the view-screen. John remained prone on the floor, unable to move or speak as he watched Aeryn sweep past a speechlessChiana and Rygel as she left the room.

John found Aeryn back in their room, silently watching their infant son sleep, both mother and child gently illuminated from the glow of the star field stretching out behind Moya. As John quietly walked up behind Aeryn and wrapped his arms around her, she began to speak, her voice deep and full of a pain John had wished they never had to cross paths with again.

"She's out there somewhere John…" Aeryn quietly confided. John tightened his embrace around her strong body, but she didn't face him, just continued to stare out across the endless expanse of stars and planets. "She's out there somewhere… half-human, half-Sebacean… and all alone."

"We'll find her." John gently assured.

It was only now that Aeryn turned in his arms, facing him. Her eyes were hard and held a question in their depths. "But what then, John? We find her… this girl. We track her down and find her and what? Tell her that we're her biological parents and that she was created for the amusement of our arch-nemesis!"

John recognized the disgust and vicious anger in Aeryn's voice. And he knew that she was experiencing the same gamut of emotions that he, himself was currently going through: The fury at having been defiled by Scorpius yet again, the sickening feeling in the base of his stomach at the atrocity that had been committed against him and his wife after the lengths they had already been through. The frustration and exhaustion that came with the feeling that these situations: the wars, the chases, the trials, the losses, the sacrifices, the plots, all of the hezmana they'd had to wade through for the past four cycles would never end, they would never be able to simply raise their son in peace, that was apparently too much to ask.

"Aeryn, we'll find her and we'll figure things out-" John started, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, but Aeryn quickly cut him off.

"But _should_ we find her? It's been, what? Almost a cycle since the war, she's eighteen and she's been on her own for almost a whole cycle! What would you want if you were in her position?" John could tell that Aeryn was beginning to unravel. Tears were now freely falling down her pale cheeks as she tried to think of the right thing to do in a situation that was nothing but wrong. Aeryn Sun was a warrior, but everyone has their breaking point, and Aeryn's was children, _their_ children. Placing his hands on either side of her beautiful face and catching her tears with his thumbs, John tried to remain the calm one but even as he whispered soothing words to his distraught wife he felt hot tears pricking his eyes.

"If I… were in her shoes… I'd want to know… that I had parents out there… who cared about me…" John said slowly, measuring each word.

"We don't care about her John! We don't even know her! We didn't even know she existed until a few microts ago!" As D'Argo shifted in his sleep, Aeryn waved a hand in front of the door mechanism, triggering it to slide into place, cutting off the sleeping baby from his distraught parents. "Is this girl truly our daughter! Do we have any responsibility here!" Aeryn finished, backing away from John.

"This isn't about responsibility, Aeryn, this is about finding a scared and lonely teenager who is alone in the universe, and letting her know that there are people who have got her back when she needs it!"

"I just don't know John… I just don't know what to do..." Aeryn said, the sadness and confusion in her eyes and face causing John to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against him.

"We'll find her, that's what." John said softly, "we'll find her and then we'll see."

He felt Aeryn sigh in his arms, "I just hope she wants to be found."


	3. Chapter 2: A Heated Argument

_**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone whose reviewed! Such positive feedback is more than I deserve. Keep the reviews coming and anyopinions on where you believe the story should go is welcomed. I'm always open to hearing where others would take this. Cheers!_

_**P.S** : Quick shout outs: _

_**BirgitM**: Let's just assume that 'arch-nemesis' is one of those earthism's that Aeryn has picked uip from John._

_**ScaperDeage**: Thanks for the tip regarding Terra Firma. Applause all round._

**Chapter 2: A Heated Argument**

After leaving Aeryn and Stark to sort through the information Scorpius attached to his final corruption from beyond-the-grave, John found himself outside Moya's galley. Upon entering, he was immediately assaulted by a distinct range of smells issuing from the numerous pots and pans gently simmering or violently boiling over scattered about the room. Whatever Noranti was cooking up today, the combined fumes were making John's eyes water.

"Whoa! Grandma! This better not be tonight's dinner!" John tossed lightly to the old woman who was currently occupied by stirring a black powder into a pot containing a substance that was turning a violent shade of pink.

"Oh no no no no no, don't be silly Crichton! I'm simply experimenting with a few rare herbs I was able to pick up at that last planet we stopped at, what was the name again? Tu'Pau? Marvelous climate for Konari flowers, the pollen of which can be made into a powerful healing salve. At least I believe so…" Noranti paused in her bustling to give John an inquiring look as he took at seat at the counter, "and how are you John? How is Aeryn? I can't imagine the amplitude of emotions you must be experiencing. What a remarkably inconceivable turn of events. Do we have a plan?"

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Noranti's probing gaze unfaltering through the smoky kitchen. "Aeryn and Stark are sifting through the data on… her. We're trying to find out as much as we can before rushing into anything…"

Noranti smiled conspiratorially, "ahhh… yes yes yes, I see. Discover if this creation of Scorpius' has anything to offer us before taking action… a wise strategy."

John was taken aback, "what! No! No, that's not it-"

Noranti quickly interrupted, moving across the counter from John, "So then you are struggling to ascertain whether or not it poses a threat?"

His frustration rising, John felt he was beginning to lose his barely maintained cool on this whole situation. There was only _so_ much he should be expected to deal with in one day. "No! We're just trying… we're just trying to _find her_, that's all. She's my DNA for Christ's sake! Just a girl… just an innocent girl…"

Noranti pushed her face across the counter until it was inches away from Crichton's. She narrowed her eyes and when she spoke it came out as a harsh whisper: "You have never been more wrong in your _life_ Crichton. Never. And mistakes like the one you are making now could kill you, Aeryn and your son. Do not allow human emotions and the sting of hopeless revenge cloud your ever-questionable judgment. This child, this _girl_… granted, she may be the result of combining your DNA with Aeryn's, she may be your flesh and blood, all your memories of earth and your family, of wormholes and distant galaxies and notions that you yourself could not possibly explain to any other being, could now be held within the mind of this eighteen cycle old female. For frell's sake, she may even look like you. The opportunities are endless and exciting, but you cannot allow yourself to lose sight of the facts, Crichton. She is _not_ just an 'innocent girl'. She is first and foremost a creation of Scorpius. That alone is reason enough to destroy the transmission and data and forget all about this whole -"

John felt the need to break in at this point, "No. There's no way I'm just 'forgetting all about this"… This girl is my _daughter_, created by Scorpius or not, I'm going to find her and-"

"And _what_ exactly John?" Noranti questioned. "Bring her aboard Moya? Give her a room with a view and free run of the place? Allow her near your infant son?Has it even _occurred_ to you that this may be another one of Scorpius's traps? He said so himself that he implanted this girl with vital knowledge: combat training? Tactical science? Who knows what else he could have inseminated into that child's mind!"

John had had enough. "What would you have me do?" His voice, fraught with anger, rose into a hoarse shout: "Leave her alone out there! Leave her to wander from planet to planet, wondering who she is, _what_ she is, trying to deal with memories that aren't hers, knowledge she can't understand, enemies she never provoked? If I left her out there, having to live every day, never fully knowing… never _truly_ understanding… I'd be no better than Scorpius..." John finished, turning from the old healer and walking purposefully towards the door.

"You scurry into this dilemma with what John? The dream that she will rush to your outstretched arms and all will be well? The ideal that you and Aeryn will have a happy little family?" Noranti threw at John's retreating back.

Crichton trigged the door to slide open and stepped out into the hall, but turned back one last time. He suddenly looked very, very tired. "You know Grandma, my only hope is that one day, she might forgive me for all this…"

With those words the door slid closed, leaving Noranti suddenly feeling very ashamed.


End file.
